Sasuke sensei chapter 6
Chapter 6 – The Chunin Demonstrations !? xXxXx (Asuka’s POV) We were at the training grounds after another one of Sasuke-sensei’s more, difficult, classes, since we returned he had been pushing us extra hard in training, though we trained less now. We all trained with Sasuke-sensei individually on one day of the week now, the rest were group training, though Sasuke-sensei forbid us from using the private training techniques in our group training, I think it’s only a test though, to see if we follow orders. “So are you guys going to it ?” asked Jin weakly sitting up from where he’d been lying for the last twenty minutes, the sun was setting now. “Going to what ?” asked Hanabi also sitting up, damn, now I’d have to sit up too. “The Chunin Demonstrations.” Answered Jin as I struggled to a sitting position. “Is it not the Chunin exams ?” I asked crawling towards the others, seriously, we were getting a lot stronger for it but this training was a bit much. “No the Chunin Exams aren’t for a few months.” Answered Hanabi giving Jin a look, this was her very polite way of asking for an explanation. “Yeah but the Chunin Demonstrations are in a few days, it’s where all the Chunin from the village put on a show for the Hokage.” Answered Jin with a big grin. “So Sasuke-sensei will be in it ?” I asked hopefully, after hearing about the lightning Jutsu Sasuke-sensei had used in his last fight, after I fell unconscious, I was eager to see him fight again. “Yeah, and lots of others too.” Laughed Jin finally getting to his feet, I knew what he was thinking, what a place to learn some new Jutsu, shame the bonehead forgot that Sasuke-sensei could only do that because of his Sharingan. “So why do you think he’s been training us so hard then ?” I asked, laughing as Jin fell on his ass. “That’s easy,” answered Hanabi. “He’s EVIL !” Finished Jin. xXxXx (Sasuke’s POV) “Uchiha Sasuke, the Lightning Count, a pleasure to finally meet such an infamous young man.” Greeted one Hyuga Hiashi, head of the Hyuga clan, and a man I’d come to despise, offering me a seat. “I wish I could say the same, but this isn’t a pleasure, and you’re not young.” I answered continuing to stand, and I could see the fury swell up in his eyes. “What’s you business here Uchiha ?” asked the man, his voice now drastically colder than before. “That’s better, I came here to deal with the real Hyuga Hiashi, the one who’d sell his brothers life to save his own, and leave his Daughter blind in a world of assassins. It occurs to me Hiashi, something odd about my last mission.” I spoke slow and coldly, my ears trained to listen out for incoming guards. “Lui tried to attempted to kill my students, not that that surprises me but, why didn’t he try to barter there life’s for the scroll, or at least as a distraction to attack me, he did it discreetly, and his final jutsu, was that so he could escape, or finish off his true target ?” I asked the Hyuga, it had occurred to me after the battle, Lui went after my students to kill not to use as bartering chips. He wasn’t a thief out for a scroll, he was an assassin out for blood, genin blood, likely Hiashi didn’t even specify the target, it’d be easier to trace it back to him if he had. “Are you here for revenge Uchiha, to kill me ?” asked the Hyuga glaring into my eyes, and I briefly wondered if I could take him. “No, Vengeance leads to nothing but more Vengeance.” I answered, it was true, after I took revenge on her killers I felt nothing, only the need for revenge against the one behind them, Akatsuki’s Yang. “I’m here to make a deal with you, the Chunin Demonstrations are in several days time.” I told him, this was the best plan I could come up with to help Hanabi. “I’m listening.” Responded Hiashi. “A match, between the Hyuga and Uchiha, if I win Hanabi is no longer a part of the Hyuga clan, she will be an Uchiha, if you win then I’ll resign as a genin instructor.” I finished, that was the best I could think of, the only way Hiashi would stop pursuing Hanabi’s life is if she was no longer a Hyuga, that said he still probably doesn’t like the idea. My cousin Uchiha Shushi had been murdered for that very reason, he had been in love with a Hyuga, but it was forbidden, because of that Shushi fled the village with her, hoping for a better life somewhere else, he didn’t even get one hundred metres from the village. It happened when I was only eight almost nine but I can still remember it clearly, it was the only time I’d seen Itachi cry. “Fine I agree, a blood contract is in order I believe.” Announced Hiashi calling a servant to retrieve the contract for him. What was my fate now, knowing the Hyuga this demonstration my very well be my last fight, and a smile slowly spread it’s way across my face, I was more worried about what would happen to my team if I failed, even with the tough training I’ve been giving them lately, what would happen to them if I failed. “Sign here Uchiha.” Ordered Hiashi, and I could already see in his eyes, he was already planning something. I returned to the training grounds to make sure my team had gotten home alright, or more specifically Jin, the boy had simply opted for sleeping in the training grounds on more than one occasion. So it shocked me a little to find them all sleeping there, Jin of course several feet away from the icky girls, leaning against a tree he looked surprisingly like a sentry, looking over the other two, funny I’d always figured him to sleep more like Naruto, limps sprawled everywhere. The girls were almost too cute, lying huddled together it surprised me to see Asuka holding Hanabi protectively, I originally thought it would be the other way around, but with everything I’ve learned I probably shouldn’t be surprised. Removing my shirt I silently placed it over the two girls before walking a good bit away from them, and drawing my Katana. xXxXx (Hanabi’s POV) I awoke to find myself cuddling with Asuka. How embarrassing. After I got over that I noticed Jin was awake, and staring at something amazed, turning to see I quickly discovered why, and woke up Asuka to see. Sasuke was fighting an Army. There were hundreds of Ninja, all dressed in completely black, and Sasuke was kicking the crap out of them, and I’m putting that lightly. He was flying between them, fists and legs shooting out every where destroying anything stupid enough to get close, I briefly noted his Katana lying neatly beside us in it’s sheath. “Fire Style, Flame Phoenix Jutsu !” Called Sasuke blowing out a giant fire ball that formed a phoenix, it quickly flew directly into the mass of ninja wiping out a large amount or them. “Lightning Style, Heaven’s Wrath Jutsu !” Shouted Sasuke causing several lightning bolts to decimate the remaining opponents. “Sasuke-sensei !” called Jin rushing to and jumping on the exhausted looking Sasuke, quickly followed by Asuka and myself. “Teach me, teach me, teach me !” Jin began his usual begging, and after seeing that fire jutsu, I joined in. xXxXx (Sasuke’s POV) “Aright, alright, but after breakfast, Okay.” I told my Genin, and if the looks on there faces were anything to go by I’d say they only realised that they were hungry now. “Sasuke, I see you and your team are in the spring time of youth !” shouted a voice from behind me, and I had one simple thought. Please, please, someone kill me. “Good morning Lee.” I said, in a very dejected way, I had always thought it was funny when this happened to Kakashi, I have to admit the irony tastes bitter. “So, Sasuke, my eternal rival, I saw you using some of that weird taijutsu again, where did you say you learned it again ?” asked Lee, trying to play it cool but failing miserably. “I didn’t.” I answered coldly, it’s not that I’m being mean or anything it’s just. “If anyone annoying asks you where you learned how to fight like this, and you tell them, I’ll show you how I earned my other name Akuma no Tsuki.” And I can still hear Tsuki’s evil laugh after he said that. “Tell me !” screeched Rock Lee jumping on my back, shit I think he’s snapped after so many refusals. And hence started one of the most embarrassing moments of my life, desperately trying to pry a hysterical Rock Lee of my back as my and his Genin watched in fits of laughter, well except Asuka and one of his students also dressed in a green jump suit. Lee’s student offered little help though, the little idiot seemed to think we were fighting and actually stopped, or I should say tried to stop, Asuka from helping, in trying to stop her the kid accidentally put his hand on Asuka’s chest. I got great satisfaction watching the girl kick him around the training grounds, I’m definitely teaching her Chidori now. xXxXx http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sasuke_sensei_chapter_7 Category:Fanon Story